


Bus Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: A little angst, AU, Aged-Up Hiro, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro falls asleep on the bus and the same man every time wakes him up for his stop. After a while Hiro gets curious about the man......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first BH6 work, so I'd really like your comments on this! Also I'd like to thank you for actually reading this.

“ uh hey, your stop is here.” Hiro jolted awake. He looked up to see the same man that wakes him up every time he falls asleep on the bus. He wasn’t sure if he was just genuinely nice or if he felt bad because they had the same stop. 

“...thanks.” was all Hiro could get out because that nap was a pretty hard one and he thinks he even had a dream in the short amount of time. Trying to get up and off the bus quickly, Hiro had almost forgotten his bag. 

‘that would’ve been bad’ he thought to himself, his robotics project was in there as well as some extra cash. 

As Hiro got off the bus he watched as the other man walked the other way. They haven’t talked except for the ‘hey get up your stop is here’ and the awkward ‘thanks’ Hiro would give in return.

It was weird….. that man was the only other one that took his stop as well, but he would always come from the other way and it from what it looked like, where he was going to and from wasn’t close. Hiro was intrigued, he just might have to see where he was coming from. 

Hiro just took a second to process his thoughts as he stood on the sidewalk at the bus stop sign, both the man and bus far gone by now.

‘Follow him to see where he goes? What am I, a stalker now??’ Hiro sighed and started to walk towards his apartment. ‘But it still doesn’t make sense,’ he thought. ‘it’s obvious that he walking from a ways away, he almost always misses the bus and he is sweating by the time he get’s there.There are other bus stops from where he comes from right???’

In all that time that Hiro was thinking, he made it to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door, shut it and threw himself onto his couch. He quickly fell asleep thinking about the strange man with the nice eyes and great build.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi interact more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still kinda short, but at least it's longer than the first one.

Hiro yawned as he waited at the bus stop, more waiting for that man than the actual bus. Hiro then waited….and waited...and waited. The bus came and he still wasn’t there. As he climbed on he saw the man frantically running. 

‘holy shit he’s fast’ was the only thing Hiro could think. 

While Hiro was sitting at his seat he saw the man bending over to catch his breath. Standing back up he was trying to look for a seat on the crowded bus. Hiro only saw 3 seats open. His, a woman with a fussy child and an elderly lady. Hiro both wished that the man would sit with him, but at the same time he thought it best for him to not sit by Hiro, because how awkward would that be?

And.... The man sat by Hiro. Great.

Hiro could feel his heartbeat quicken. 'Damn it!' He thought 'I need to stop letting attractive people get to me' he thought.

Hiro jumped, the man next to him cleared his throat. Looking up to him, the man smiled

"Hi." He said

'Don't fuck this up' Hiro thought.

"Y-yo." Fucking shit.

The man giggled and Hiro got embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you!" the man said. "Uh, my name's Tadashi, what's yours?" The m-Tadashi said.

"H-hiro. Hiro Takachiho."

"Hiro huh...I like it." Tadashi grinned a wide grin.

Hiro blushed.

"Oh man I did it again! I'm sorry for embarrassing you!"

"Ah no, it's uh, it's ok. I-I'm just not used to compliments." Hiro gave a weak smile.

"Really? You look like you'd get a lot of compliments,"

By now Hiro's heart was going crazy. He cleared his throat a little extra loud.

"Uh yeah so, uhm, your stop! Where is your stop at?" Hiro asked. His heart couldn't take any more of Tadashi.

Tadashi's bright smile instantly fell from his face. He didn't say it, but you could see that he was thinking 'oh shit'. He quickly moved around to see where they were. He made a giant exhale.

"It's ok, I didn't miss it, but what about yours? Where are you going?"

"I'm a college student, so....yeah."

"Wow! Really? You don't look like you're in college. Which one?"

Hiro internally sighed. This man really likes to ask a lot of personal questions. Lucky for Hiro, his stop was nearing.

"Sorry...Tadashi. But I've got to go." Hiro smirked. "Talk to you later."

~

Class that day wasn't too eventful. Hiro took his seminars and took notes. Lunch was lonely. Hiro felt like spending a little more time on his project was probably best. Time had flown by so fast though, he looked down at his phone for the time and he instantly started panicking. Hiro started to pack up as quick as he could. Throwing, slamming and running as fast as he could so he could make it to the bus on time. Bending over and breathing hard. Hiro remembered how Tadashi had looked like that this morning.

Tadashi.

Hiro got up and looked around, searching for the man, hoping that he had gotten on the bus.

'Wait,' Hiro thought 'he gets on after me'. Hiro sighed as he chose an empty seat, hoping that Tadashi would sit next to him again.

"What am I? In love?" Hiro mumbles to himself. And honestly Hiro didn't really know. He knew he at least had a crush on Tadashi, but him liking the man's looks was as far as it went. I mean he only talked like once right? And Hiro confirmed that they were going to talk again. That made him nervous. What exactly were they going to talk about? Hiro hoped Tadashi wouldn't bring up his school again, he didn't want Tadashi to stalk him. Nobody has ever stalked Hiro before but he didn't want it to start now.

Hiro thought his thoughts and watched outside the bus window. The bus was quiet except the slight hum of the motor. Before he knew it Hiro was asleep.

~

"Hey short stuff, we gotta go." A familiar voice said. Hiro was shaken awake.

"Wh-what? Who?"

"Tadashi. It's me Tadashi. Our stop is here." Hiro was still kinda asleep as he tried to quickly get his things together and get off the bus.

Tadashi got off the bus and Hiro followed. The bus drove off and both Hiro and Tadashi stood there looking at eachother.

"So....." Tadashi said. "Uh.. Bye"

Tadashi gave a little wave as he quickly walked off. Hiro stood there, the sky quickly getting darker and starting to drizzle. When Tadashi was fully out of sight it was a complete downpour.

"I wanted to talk more..." Hiro said to himself.

Hiro walked home. He didn't need to run since he didn't bring any technology with him and nothing else was at risk of getting ruined. He was going to ask Tadashi things this time. He really wanted to know why he wakes him up every time. Hiro also really wanted to know where Tadashi is running from, and why he's running? Is he just always late? Or is he purposefully going to that bus stop for some reason? If so why??? There was nothing special about the stop. He was also the only one at the stop, so he wouldn't come there just for Hiro....would he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, i dont really think any of these chapters are gonna be that long, sorry if you like that in fics :((
> 
> Also, fun fact from your trash author, the bus picks them up at 6 am and 6 pm. 
> 
> Also also, Hiro is an ass and i know this, its just that he likes tadashi and doesnt wanna fuck it up with him so he acts shy.
> 
> ALSO ALSO ASLO updates are gonna be everywhere im sorry about that

Tadashi hit his alarm clock. He slowly got out of bed. As much as he liked the morning, he liked to take it slow and enjoy it. He put on his clothes and went downstairs to the cafe that his aunt owned. She wasn't awake yet and that would probably be because it was 5:30 in the morning. The bus he had to catch later came at 6. Tadashi made himself breakfast in the cafe's kitchen, not wanting to wake up his aunt, even though she can’t be woken up unless there’s a fire, even then it’s unlikely.

'God why do I do this?' Tadashi thought to himself.

He was kinda creeping himself out. For the past two months Tadashi had been going to this bus stop and riding the bus for no reason. Well ok, there was a reason, it was to look at and admire the only person at that bus stop. He doesn't even need to ride the bus. He's not going anywhere. He technically lives at his job. And what? He was doing all of this to get a glimpse at a cute guy?

Tadashi felt lonely.To stoop this low, he was ashamed at how he had been acting just becauase he wasn’t dating anybody. He realized that even if they did start talking......the question of where he's going or where his stop is will come up.

'I can't do that,' he thought 'everything will be ruined'.

Tadashi looked down at his watch. 'Fuck!' He thought 'I do this everytime!'

Running to the bus Tadashi was nervous. He could see the cute guy getting onto the bus steps, slightly pausing, then completely getting on.

He was going to miss it, he knew it.

'Alright,' Tadashi thought 'time for 8th grade track'.

Tadashi then ran. He pushed himself just to make onto the stupid bus with the stupid cute guy.

Once again Tadashi questioned himself and his motives, as he was bent over and catching his breath on the bus.

'Wow it's crowded on here.' Tadashi said to himself as he scanned over the bus to look for a seat.

Option 1: Elderly Lady  
Option 2: Woman with fussy child  
Option 3: The cute guy

Tadashi made his way past the elderly lady and the woman with a fussy child. If the cute guy wasn't on the bus he'd sit next to the elderly lady, but today wasn't the day.

Tadashi took a deep breath as he sat next to the cute guy.

.....awkward...

Tadashi cleared his throat and he saw the cute guy jump.

'Oh my gosh is he one of those shy people?' Tadashi thought to himself hopefully. He started smiling thinking about it.

"Hi." Tadashi said.

"Y-yo." Cute guy said in response.

Tadashi giggled. He was so cute! Oh my gosh look at him, he's blushing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Tadashi said quickly.

'Yeah great going Tadashi, just fucking embarrass him like that.'

"Uh, my name's Tadashi, what's yours?"

"H-hiro. Hiro Takachiho."

He even had a cute name. Tadashi couldn't stand this guy.

'Well, since I'm trash and we've exchanged names, I'll try flirting.' Tadashi thought.

"Hiro huh..... I like it." Tadashi gave a huge grin.

Tadashi saw Hiro blush again and quickly apologized. He still felt accomplished though because holy crap his flirting was working.

"Oh man I did it again! I'm sorry for embarrassing you!" Tadashi tried to keep a straight face. The cuteness was overwhelming.

"Ah no, it's uh, it's ok. I-I'm just not used to compliments." Hiro said. He gave a weak smile.

'Oh my gosh,' Tadashi thought 'I have the perfect comeback.'

"Really? You look like you'd get a lot of compliments."

Now that one really got Hiro. Before Tadashi could apologize Hiro cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh yeah so, uhm, your stop! Where is your stop at?" Hiro asked.

It was obvious that Hiro was changing the subject, so Tadashi decided to be nice and go along with it.

'Shit,' Tadashi thought 'I don't even have a stop.'

Tadashi did his best to act like he had forgotten and look around to see where they were to make sure that "he didn't miss his stop". Surprisingly Hiro bought it by the look on his face.

"It's ok, I didn't miss it, but what about yours? Where are you going?"  
Tadashi said. He was being creepy again, but he couldn't help it.

" I'm a college student, so....yeah."

"Wow! Really? You don't look like you're in college. Which one?"

'I really just want to send you flowers please don't take that question the wrong way.' Tadashi thought after his question slipped out of his mouth. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know more about Cute guy.

Tadashi saw Hiro stand up as the bus slowed to a stop.

"Sorry...Tadashi. But I've got to go." Hiro smirked. "Talk to you later."

As soon as Hiro got off the bus Tadashi slammed his head against his hands.

"Damn it," he whispered. "Just let me love you."

Tadashi smiled. He then kinda giggled to himself. He was hopelessly in love and he knew it.

~

Tadashi got off at some random bus stop and wandered around, soon deciding to go back home. He worked as a waiter, a chef and a cashier with his aunt. Of course they weren't the only two who worked at the cafe, but Tadashi really didn't feel like a burden to her. He made sure he was more aware of time so that he could get back onto the bus to talk more to Hiro. 

“Sorry aunt Cass, I’m taking my break now, I’ll be back.” Tadashi said as he gave a wave with a small smile.

“Of course honey! Be careful all right? I love you.” Cass gave back with a sunny smile.

Tadashi threw his apron off as he went out of the door and went back to 8th grade track mode. He made it to a bus stop in a part of the city that he wasn’t to familiar with. 

Getting onto the bus Tadashi smiled. Hiro was asleep. 

Tadashi was glad that no one sat by Hiro. He really just wanted to semi cuddle/protect him. Even though he was enjoying sitting next to him, it was quickly coming to a close. Their stop was coming up soon and Tadashi dreaded it because then he would have to wait for the next day. But he was ok with waiting as long he got what was promised in the end. And what was promised was more conversation. 

Before Tadashi would wake Hiro up he put a out of place hair back into Hiro’s out of control head. 

"Hey short stuff, we gotta go." Tadashi said, shaking Hiro awake.

"Wh-what? Who?" Hiro stuttered out sleepily. 

"Tadashi. It's me Tadashi. Our stop is here." Tadashi replied. Hiro quickly and clumsily got his stuff together.Tadashi then got off the bus and Hiro followed. The bus drove off and both Hiro and Tadashi stood there looking at each other.

"So....." Tadashi said. "Uh.. Bye" He gave a short wave and quickly walked off.

‘WHY DO I DO THIS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I HATE MYSELF’ Tadashi thought as he ran while he was out of sight. He was a mess and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or  
> just like  
> grammar corrections?  
> I dunno you could probably just write "shit" in the comment sections and id be happy.


	4. the Lucky Cat Cafe prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hiro go to the Lucky Cat Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this is a short one, but do not worry, the next one is going to be in Tadashi's POV, and so it'll be longer

Hiro opened one eye and groaned.

"Mnts mornng already?"

Hiro flipped his body over to get a look at his clock. It showed 11 am. Hiro panicked for a quick second, but then he remembered that today was Wednesday. No classes. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

On these days Hiro would either hole up in his room and play on the computer, or he'd invite his friends over and hang out.

"Blurrrgghhhhhhh." Hiro didn't want to think about what his plans would be for that day. He decided he'd call Fred and see what he would want to do.

"Please pick up...." Hiro mumbled. He sat up in his bed, running the sleep out of his eye and yawning.

"Hello? Hiro is that you?"

"Y-yeah Fred, it's me. Uh....," Hiro paused trying to form words "You wanna do something today? I don't have any classes and was wondering if you were free."

There was a slight pause across the line.

"Yeah dude! Let's go! I've been hearing about this cafe that's been totally blowing up lately!" Hiro could hear Fred smiling, which made him crack a small smile.

"Sounds great Fred.... but there's just one thing..."

"What is it man?"

"If this cafe has been popular recently... Then won't that mean it's expensive? I mean it could be popular because it has good food for cheap, but the more people buying the more food they're going have to buy more supplies so they might have to raise the prices and-" Hiro was cut off.

"Dude. Chill. If it gets too big of a bill I'll pay for most of it."

Hiro took a deep breath. He was glad his friends could help him. Not just money wise, but also being able to calm him down and comfort him. Hiro really loved Fred like a brother, and he was pretty sure Fred felt the same way.

"Come over when you're ready, ok?" Hiro said. He started to get out of bed.

"Well then, I'm on my way now! See you soon man."

"See you soon."

~

"So," Hiro said. Fred and Hiro were walking out of the apartment "What's the name if the cafe? You never mentioned it."

"Oh! Sorry dude, totally forgot. It's called the Lucky Cat Cafe. It's even got a waving cat on the building!!"

Hiro giggled at Fred.

Fred was an adult, but he still acted childish. Of course it was completely possible for Fred to be serious, but why be serious all the time when you could have fun? Hiro liked that in Fred. He knew that if he were to have kids, he'd be the best father.

~

They soon arrived at the cafe, Hiro slightly out of breath.

"That...was a longer walk....than I thought it'd be." Hiro said.

"Sorry man, I kinda felt like maybe you needed a walk like that. Get some exercise in." Fred said with a small smile.

"But hey! Look! We made it! So now we can sit down for a while now and eat what I assume is really good food."

"Ahah, yeah it better be good food." Hiro smirked.

Walking inside they were greeted by a nice looking woman who had a bright smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe! How may I help you today boys?"

'She looks so familiar....' Hiro thought. He was too caught up in trying to put the face to a name that he didn't realize it was his turn to order.

"Hiro! What are you going to order man?"

"O-oh! Ah, uhm, I'll uh, I'll have uh...." Hiro tried to quickly scan the board and the contents, but he when he looked behind him, he saw a line building up. "I'll have what he's having!" Hiro said quickly, pointing to Fred.

Hiro and Fred walked away to sit at a table near a window.

"Dude! We're you checking her out? I can't believe you! I call dibs on her." Fred said jokingly.

"Uhg," Hiro said, rolling his eyes "she's not a piece of meat, you can't just call dibs one someone. Besides, she's probably like 20 years older than you." Hiro smirked.

Fred hit Hiro on his arm from across the table.

"Hey! What's to say I can't pick her up?"

"Oh my goddddd." Was all Hiro could say in response.

Both Fed and Hiro talked away while waiting for their food. When the food did arrive, Hiro wasn't surprised that it was pizza that Fred ordered.

"What? It's gourmet."

"Hey," Hiro raised his hands up in defense "I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you laughed!" Fred pointed a piece of pizza at Hiro accusingly.

"Oh shut up and eat your food!" Hiro laughed.

~

Hiro and Fred finished their food and payed the bill. They linked their arms together and chatted on their walk home.

"Hey, thanks Fred, for getting me out of the house and all." Hiro said as they neared his apartment.

"No problem man! Any time."

"Do you want to come in and hang out?"

"Nah man, sorry, I got to get back to my dad."

"Oh ok! Well alright, say safe ok?"

Hiro and Fred hugged and Fred left. Hiro went inside and did some minor research on robotics. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day.


	5. The Lucky Cat Cafe prt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi get's the wrong idea and gets mopey and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECK GUYS  
> OVER 1000 HITS???!!!?? I love you all so much ;-; It really means a lot to me that you like my writing so much. I'v never gotten this much positive feed back on my writing, so yeah thank you. Also thank you for leaving such nice comments! They are much appreciated.

Tadashi hit his absurdly loud alarm clock. He didn’t like these days, the days where Hiro didn’t ride the bus, and now he at least knew why. He was in college, so apparently Hiro didn’t have classes today and Friday. This made Tadashi kind of sad. Even though they hadn’t talked much, he enjoyed the conversation they had already had. He was pretty sure that they’d get more and more comfortable with each other, and soon, they might even become official friends.

Tadashi remembered that he had to help his aunt at the cafe and he had been sitting on his bed shirtless for a while now. Tadashi multitasked getting dressed and ready, while thinking about Hiro.

He knew he was hopelessly in love by now, and he knew it, but did Hiro feel the same?

Tadashi was already stressed out by his own thoughts and trying to pick out something to wear, that he justed stopped.

“I’m making this more complicated than it should be..” he mumbled.

Tadashi put a plain shirt on with some random pair of jeans that he found. He didn’t put his contacts on and wore his glasses. He didn’t even do his hair so it kind of fell onto his forehead, instead of sticking up into the air.

~

“ ‘Dashi, honey! Are you ok? You look down…..,” Cass said with a concerned face. “You look so rough…. you don’t usually dress like this.” Cass gave a small frown.

Tadashi looked down at himself and gave a small laugh, a simple exhale. She was right, he did look rough, but he really does present himself with how he feels.

“ Ahaha It’s ok, Aunt Cass, I was just stressing myself out and decided it wasn’t worth that much effort to look so nice today.”

“Honey you didn’t even do your hair, what’s got you stressing out?”

Tadashi gave a slight pause. He wasn’t going to tell her, not yet anyway.

“ Uh, nothing really. I’m just plagued by my thoughts…..”  
Cass gave a little ‘mhm’. She didn’t fully buy it. It didn’t really matter anyway, they couldn’t talk about it when they had customers to serve. Besides, he would tell her later.

~

Cass and Tadashi were fine, until it was the lunch rush came. From 12-3 pm, it seems like the whole city of San Fransokyo came to their little cafe. Neither Tadashi nor Cass truly understood why so many people came. Sure, they had great tasting food, but it was moderately priced, if not on the expensive side. 

(wooah it’s flashback time)

“Maybe it’s the waving cat.” Cass once suggested.

“ I bet it’s the cat.” Tadashi assured.

(flashback time over)

Tadashi started to feel a bit more better, thinking back on that memory. He was going to be ok. He didn’t need to see-

Tadashi’s heart almost stopped. He finished serving whatever table he was serving and scurried back to the kitchen.

“ Hiro?” Tadashi whispered to himself.

Why was Hiro here? Why???? And he was there with someone else??????

Tadashi peeked to see who Hiro was with.

“ He looks like he lives under a bridge.” Tadashi hissed.

Tadashi then pushed his glasses closer to his face, to get a better and more focused look on the person Hiro was with.

“Well ok, he doesn’t live under a bridge, I’m pretty sure.”

Tadashi sighed. He was on a date with the guy. He could tell by their bright smiling faces.  
“Tadashi…?”

“Aunt Cass! H-hey!” Tadashi sputtered.

“Hey...Tadashi… What are you doing over here? Weren’t you waiting tables?”

“Y-yeah! I still am!” Tadashi quickly took a random platter of food. He looked to see what table it was for. Tadashi gave Cass a nervous smile and quickly moved out of the kitchen.

‘Fuuuuuuuucckkkkk.’ 

Tadashi felt like he was going to throw up as he neared Hiro’s table.

‘They look so happy.’ Tadashi thought as he internally cried.

Hiro only gave Tadashi a quick look and ‘thank you’. Hiro obviously didn’t recognize him.

~

Tadashi felt sick. He had gotten his hopes up too high.

Tadashi and Cass closed up shop and went up stairs. Tadashi didn’t feel like talking about it anymore with Cass. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

“So,” Cass said “You going to explain what’s wrong with you?”

Tadashi looked at Cass and went upstairs.

“Sorry Aunt Cass, I don’t feel in the mood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been 3 days since I last updated and if you don't read the comments here's why: MANDATORY STATE TESTING. It sucks, but I at least got to get this chapter written after I finished my tests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro bond more and Hiro asks Tadashi for help on the creation of Baymax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, this fic hit over 100 kudos!! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading this. I'm glad you all like it so much.
> 
> So I really like this chapter and I hope you do to, it's very fluffy

Hiro felt refreshed. He had a nice lunch with Fred yesterday and even though he did have classes today, it wasn't entirely like he disliked them. He thought that by going to college he'd get some new information on robotics. He had been there for five years now, and has taken all possible classes on robotics and has only learned about one or two new things from each year. He really wanted to things with his skills and has made many inventions, but only a few were more worthy. He had already created micro bots that were controlled by your brain and sold them to Krei Tech industry. He used most if the money to pay off his school debt and put the rest in a savings account for the more years he took. Hiro wanted to get a doctorate degree. His major was in the medical field, even though he loved robotics. He figured it was for the best, and besides it being the best choice, he really needed some medical knowledge. It was a robotic nurse if sorts. Making the thing wasn't hard, but coding if with medical knowledge was. Hiro had been stuck on that for a while, so he hasn't finished it yet.

Walking to the bus stop, Hiro enjoyed the slowly rising sun. The heat felt good on his skin. Even though he felt nice, it was boring waiting for the his bus like this, so Hiro played on his phone until foot steps were heard approaching.

It was... Tadashi? This was new. Tadashi always came at the very last moment, almost always late.

Hiro smiled at Tadashi as he got closer.

"Hey Tadashi." Hiro waved.

Tadashi slowly stopped and had a face of awe.

"You remembered my name? I gave it to you like once, how are you able to actually remember it???"

Hiro dropped his smile and thought for a quick second. He was right, Tadashi only gave his name once... Hiro realized he did have a great memory and that was most definitely one of the reasons he graduated at 13.

"Oh, uh well I have a really good memory. I think I could have a photographic memory, but it's probably unlikely."

Tadashi's face was still in awe.

"....what?" Hiro smiled nervously.

Hiro hated this. Yes, Hiro was a genius, but he was still human and he wanted to be treated like one. Not like some god. He was not going to let Tadashi know that he graduated high school at like 13. Well, not yet, he wanted to make a regular relationship with the man.

"You're amazing. I can hardly ever remember someone's name after just meeting."

Hiro still gave a nervous smile.

"So have you forgotten my name?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi froze.

"Uh..ahahaha! Uhm, no... I mean, I don't think it'd be humanly possible to forget you." Tadashi quickly tried to look away, pink lightly painting his face.

Hiro saw the bus slowly approaching.

'Oh thank god' Hiro thought.

"Alright, last time we sat together you were the one who asked all the questions. Now you're not allowed to say anything unless you're answering my questions."

"A-alright then." Tadashi sputtered.

Hiro smirked as he got onto the bus first and Tadashi followed. They both found a seat that was near the back.

"So Tadashi.... Where exactly is your stop? The only thing I asked last time is if you had missed it, but you didn't, so I can only assume it's after mine. I told you I attend college....so what do you do?"

Tadashi seemed a little worried. He probably was just embarrassed by his job or something.

“I uh- it’s uh-” Tadashi was having trouble talking it seemed. “You’re right! My stop is after yours, about three stops after. And uh, my job, I uh, I’m a waiter.. at a restaurant…”

Hiro was even more curious now.

“So, a waiter huh? Are you out of college? In college? Haven’t gone to college yet?”

Tadashi’s face calmed, and kind of even looked a little sad.

“I’m out of college...kinda. I wanted to get a Master’s degree in the medical field, and so that was my major, and my minor was robotics. I had always been curious about robots and such…” Tadashi paused. Hiro took this time to make sure he didn’t miss his stop. “But then I had to drop out. It was getting so expensive on top of funeral costs….” Tadashi stopped.

‘Funeral costs? Did his grandparents die?’ Hiro thought.

“Wow Tadashi, I'm sorry. I would love to talk more, but I have to get off, I'm at my stop."

Hiro turned around and gave Tadashi a wave and a smile and left. Tadashi tried to do the same, but he ended up looking like a kicked puppy.

'Geez, it's just your grandparents right? I mean just about everybody loves gram gram, but you can't live in the past.'

Hiro walked down to his lab. The robotic nurse of sorts stared at him. He felt like it was a lost cause, he didn't really know what to do to program it. How far he should go. What would be better over what.

Wait.... Didn't Tadashi say his major was in the Medical field? Could Tadashi help him? But bringing Tadashi to the lab would give away where he was and make him vulnerable to being stalked by him. Hiro knew Tadashi was a nice guy and all, but you just never really knew.

'Fuck it, I'll try and get his help. If he stalks me oh well.'

Putting his project back up, Hiro screwed around until his classes started. After that he left to get on the bus to head home. He was definitely going to stay awake this time. He really needed to get Tadashi's help on his project. He really hoped Tadashi didn't have work the next day. Even though he didn't have classes on Thursday Tadashi would probably still have work.

Hiro surprisingly was still awake as he saw Tadashi get onto the bus. Tadashi seemed a little surprised as well.

"Hey." Tadashi said as he sat next to Hiro.

"Yo..."

Silence. Hiro tried to fix that.

"Uh, so Tadashi. I have a proposition to make."

Tadashi gave a head nod to Hiro, signaling to continue.

"So you said you were majoring in the medical field right? Well I need your help. Will you be willing to come to my lab tomorrow and help me? Only if you don't have work."

Tadashi smiled.

"Of course. But I have to know where your lab is."

Hiro huffed.

"Just get off of the bus with me tomorrow and you'll see where my lab is."

Tadashi got a wicked smirk on his face.

"And who said that I wanted to come with you anyway? Who said I didn't have work tomorrow?" Tadashi giggled and Hiro punched him on the arm.

"You're a dick." Hiro said looking away. He was trying to hide his smile, but was caught.

Hiro was looking at the window, and on the reflection was Hiro's smile and Tadashi looking at him. Tadashi had such nice, and kind eyes, but he looked a little pained.

Hiro's heart seemed to skip a beat.

~

As Hiro and Tadashi got off the bus they both stood there facing eachother once again, not saying a thing. Unlike last time it wasn't raining but it was definitely threatening to.

Tadashi started moving to leave, but Hiro grabbed onto his shirt, stopping him from leaving.

"Huh?" Was all Tadashi could say before he was enveloped in a hug from Hiro.

Tadashi's body was stiff at first but then he leaned into the hug. He wrapped his bigger arms around Hiro and Hiro loved it. Hiro could feel the warmth radiating off Tadashi's body. He wanted to stay in that hug forever, but he knew he couldn't. If they were to hug any longer it wouldn't really be a "friend" hug anymore.

Wait. Were they friends? Hiro felt like they were but did Tadashi know?

Hiro let go of Tadashi and he did the same with Hiro.

"Tadashi....thank you. F-for helping me out and... You know shaking me up at our stop and stuff and I uh.. I just want you to know that I see you as a really great friend. And uhm, I hope you feel the same."

Hiro felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment, nervousness, and excitement all at once.

Tadashi was then crying and sniffling. Hiro was starting to panic until Tadashi pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you Hiro. Thank you so much. I've had nobody in my life except for my one aunt. I'm so glad that you can be apart of my life now, even just as a friend."

Hiro was definitely surprised. But he enjoyed the second hug. 

‘The only one in his life, besides his aunt?’ Hiro thought. ‘That would mean no grandparents and parents. Oh god.' Hiro squeezed Tadashi harder. He finally understood what he meant. God was he stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so yeah there's not going to be an uploading schedule, I'm just going to keep on writing my chapters and upload them whenever I get the chance. Uploading it at home really isn't an option since my parents are nosy as fuck, so uploading at school is my only real option. The teachers don't care what im writing as long as you're not disturbing the class, it's just time consuming and takes a while to finish the chapters and upload them.
> 
> But anyway, thank you once again for sticking with me


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kind of make the characters in this ooc, and I personally apologize if you dont like that. I mean i have an excuse for tadashi, but for Hiro i have none. Like tadashi is all childish and stuff only because he didnt have to become a father/ big brother figure. and hiro....im trying ok lol
> 
> I also want to make it clear that tadashi really is a creep in this and i do not advocate that you stalk your crush and try to win their affection by doing that. 
> 
> SO apparently this fic is getting pretty popular really quickly??? why??? someone please tell me why

Tadashi felt sick. He didn't want to get out of bed. It's not like he was obligated to go and ride the bus with Hiro. But if he didn't ride the bus then Hiro would miss his stop at the end of the day.... Tadashi wasn't that selfish. Even though them dating was outta there, becoming friends wasn't totally unacceptable.

'Besides,' Tadashi thought ' I really need some friends beside my aunt.'

Tadashi huffily got out of bed and got dressed. He didn't bother with making breakfast, he could get it when he got back to the cafe.

Walking down to the bus stop, Tadashi saw Hiro playing in his phone. As Tadashi got closer, Hiro heard him and looked up and smiled.

'Holy shit don't do that you're so cute.' Tadashi thought.

"Hey Tadashi." Hiro said and he gave a little wave.

'oh my god he remembers my name'

Tadashi's face fell in awe and he slowed his walking.

"You remembered my name? I gave it to you like once, how are you able to actually remember it???" Tadashi questioned.

Hiro's smile seemed to drop and it looked like he was thinking.

"Oh, uh well I have a really good memory. I think I could have a photographic memory, but it's probably unlikely."

Tadashi was still in awe.

"....what?" Hiro gave a nervous smile.

'Oh my god!! He's so cute, and it seems like he's really smart too!'

"You're amazing," Tadashi said "I can hardly ever remember someone's name after just meeting."

Hiro still had a nervous smile on and Tadashi felt bad, because that means he made Hiro feel awkward.

"So have you forgotten my name?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi stiffened, now he felt embarrassed. How could he possibly forget Hiro.

"Uh..ahahaha! Uhm, no... I mean, I don't think it'd be humanly possible to forget you." Tadashi quickly tried to look away, pink lightly painting his face. He could feel the blush burning his face.

"Alright," Tadashi looked at Hiro and saw that the bus was approaching and that it was time for them to get on "last time we sat together you were the one who asked all the questions. Now you're not allowed to say anything unless you're answering my questions."

"A-alright." Tadashi sputtered.

'Oh my god he's shy and an asshole. I love it. It fits him'

As Hiro was guiding Tadashi onto the bus he looked over at Tadashi and smirked. They went to a seat near the back.

"So Tadashi.... Where exactly is your stop? The only thing I asked last time is if you had missed it, but you didn't, so I can only assume it's after mine. I told you I attend college....so what do you do?"

'FUCK'

Tadashi knew this question was going to come some day soon, but he was hoping that it would come when both Hiro and himself we're in their 40's and Hiro would ask then and Tadashi would say that he was creeping on Hiro and Hiro would be ok with that because Hiro and Tadashi are madly in love and Hiro would laugh and Tadashi would laugh and everything would be ok.

“I uh- it’s uh-” Tadashi was panicking “You’re right! My stop is after yours, about three stops after. And uh, my job, I uh, I’m a waiter.. at a restaurant…”

Hiro seemed to be interested even more now.

“So, a waiter huh? Are you out of college? In college? Haven’t gone to college yet?”

Tadashi felt his face fall. He didn't want to think about it again. He could just brush it off and not tell Hiro about it, but since Hiro was an asshole he'd probably bug him about it.

“I’m out of college...kinda. I wanted to get a Master’s degree in the medical field, and so that was my major, and my minor was robotics. I had always been curious about robots and such…” Tadashi paused. He could feel his throat tightening up, and tried to stop it “But then I had to drop out. It was getting so expensive on top...on top of funeral costs….” Tadashi stopped. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

“Wow Tadashi, I'm sorry." Huro slightly paused "I would love to talk more, but I have to get off, I'm at my stop."

Hiro turned around and gave Tadashi a wave and a smile and left. Tadashi tried to do the same, but he just utterly felt like shit.

~

As Tadashi sat at the dining table with his aunt, eating breakfast, he wasn't sure how to feel. He felt happy that he got to talk to Hiro more and it went pretty nice, until of course, his parents death came up. He thought about how even though the talk was pretty nice, Hiro still had a boyfriend.

Tadashi knew what to feel now, it was sadness.

Cass was eyeing Tadashi as he poked and played around with his fried eggs.

"Are you never going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Cass asked.

Tadashi shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Tadashi you know that's not true. You cannot tell me that as you look sad and longingly at your eggs."

Tadashi looked up at Cass.

'I guess it's now or never'

"I… where do I even start." Tadashi felt frustrated. "I guess I can start at the reason I leave so early in the morning and always take my break around 5…"

Cass stared at Tadashi for an answer.

"One day I had decided to take a walk around the city…and I saw a cute guy…and so I got on the same bus as him…and I've been stalking him and waking him up before his stop," Tadashi paused and Cass was still listening "We started talking eventually and stuff and… And then out of the blue he came to the Cafe with what I think is his boyfriend. Uhg, do I have to tell you everything?" Tadashi asked. He really hated this awkwardness.

"Everything." Cass replied.

"So after that we started talking again and my parents came up… except I don't think he knows I was talking about mom and dad, I just mentioned funeral costs…" Tadashi sat there, waiting for Cass's answer.

"You really like this guy?" Cass asked.

"…yes."

"Did he specifically say he was dating someone?"

"…no."

Tadashi then took into account that Hiro MIGHT be single.

'How could someone not like Hiro?'

~

Tadashi's day was just about like any other. Except throughout this day of waiting, he was super distracted and nervous, having the slight hope that Hiro was single. He messed up orders more than usual, and was very jittery. He wanted to ask Hiro if he was single, but it would be obvious that Tadashi was interested.

Tadashi looked at the clock for the millionth time that day, it was finally his break time, to go talk to Hiro some more.

"Aunt Cass, I'll be back!" Tadashi yelled.

"Alright honey!" Cass responded with equal volume.

~

As Tadashi got onto the bus, he saw that Hiro was awake. Like… his eyes were open and he was functioning. How was he awake?

Tadashi put all of that to the side and focused on the fact that Hiro was awake and that they could talk more.

"Hey." Tadashi said as he sat next to Hiro.

"Yo..."

'This is awkward…'

Tadashi was about to break the silence, but Hiro beat him to it.

"Uh, so Tadashi. I have a proposition to make."

Tadashi's heart raced. He gave Hiro a quick nod, to signal for him to continue.

"So you said you were majoring in the medical field right? Well I need your help. Will you be willing to come to my lab tomorrow and help me? Only if you don't have work."

Tadashi smiled. This would give them an opportunity to bond more.

"Of course. But I have to know where your lab is." Tadashi responded. He knew he was being cheeky, but it was just so fun to play with Hiro.

Hiro huffed at Tadashi.

"Just get off of the bus with me tomorrow and you'll see where my lab is."

Tadashi's heart was about to explode by now. He was extremely excited to help Hiro out with his project. He wanted to quickly accept the offer, but that wouldn't be any fun! Tadashi was going to play with Hiro some more as he gave him a wicked grin.

"And who said that I wanted to come with you anyway? Who said I didn't have work tomorrow?" Tadashi giggled and Hiro punched him on the arm.

"You're a dick." Hiro said looking away. He was trying to hide his smile, but was caught.

Hiro was looking at at the window, and Tadashi could see their reflections. Hiro was smiling and that made Tadashi happy, but the thought of him dating someone else made Tadashi not so happy. He knew he was overreacting, but it kept eating at him.

Tadashi followed Hiro as they got off the bus. They stood facing eachother for the second time. Tadashi made a move to leave, but then felt a tug at his shirt.

"Huh?" Was all Tadashi could say before he was enveloped in a hug from Hiro.

Tadashi stiffened. He wasn't expecting that, but he eased into the hug and wrapped his arms around Hiro.

Hiro let go all too soon and Tadashi missed the slight warmth Hiro gave, but he knew it'd be weird if he didn't let go as well, so he did.

"Tadashi....thank you. F-for helping me out and... You know waking me up at our stop and stuff and I uh.. I just want you to know that I see you as a really great friend. And uhm, I hope you feel the same."

Tadashi felt the tears welling up on his face. He had felt like such shit and Hiro had actually somewhat liked him. He now wasn't completely alone in this world with his Aunt Cass. Tadashi pulled Hiro into another hug.

"Thank you Hiro. Thank you so much. I've had nobody in my life except for my one aunt. I'm so glad that you can be apart of my life now, even just as a friend."

Hiro and Tadashi stood on the sidewalk hanging onto each other. The bus had long been gone and only a couple of people had passed. Tadashi felt Hiro's grip get slightly tighter. Maybe he finally understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, my tumblr is omgletsplaysburb ! I dont post about the fic that much, but i do have other intersting posts and stuff..... so yeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro takes Tadashi to the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SO LONG  
> please take this chapter and enjoy it  
> also since the last chapter (before this one) we had hit another 1000 hits  
> amazing

Today was the day. TODAY was THE day. Today was the day that Hiro would actually get something done on his project. Today was the day that he'd show Tadashi his lab. Today was also the day the rest of Hiro's friends would meet Tadashi. He felt like everything would go fine, but he did worry about Gogo. Gogo was definately like his second mother. She and Honey Lemon took care of Him a lot. He did't truly understand why though. Maybe it was because they truly loved Hiro, they didn't just talk to them because he was there. Hiro grabbed his chest and dramatically flopped onto his stomach.

"Feelin the love guys."

Hiro took his blanket and threw it off of his body. He tried to quickly get up and stand but failed and ended up sitting back down onto his bed, extremely dizzy.

"Holy fuck I'm never doing that again. This is why the turtle won against the rabbit." Hiro halfheartedly laughed at his own joke, wishing he could've shared that moment with someone else.

Hiro was actually feeling quite lonely lately. He lived alone, which was fine, but on his school days off he didn't really have anything to do. Of course he could hang out with his friends, but he already did that a lot at school and it's not like they were always free and their days off as well.

Hiro then thought about getting a roommate, but the thought seemed kind of like a bad idea, especially if it was a roommate of which he knew nothing about. There could be so many things that could go wrong and he didn't want to take a chance. Hiro then also thought about if he were to have a roommate that he actually knew. Tadashi instantly came into Hiro's mind. He knew that Tadashi was almost always late for the bus, so living with Hiro would mean he wouldn't be late unless he woke up late. Extremely late. But would Tadashi simply agree just because it was closer? Hiro didn't want to stress about it too much, so he got dressed.

~

As much as Hiro was excited, he was also nervous. He got the feeling of throwing up, even though there wasn't even really anything TO throw up. Hiro's breath became shallow and he shook waiting for Tadashi to come to the stop. The cold weather didn't help either.

"Holy fuck it's cold." Hiro said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to cover up as much skin as possible, in the end making him look like a turtle.

Hiro was too busy listening to the wind assault his ears, that he didn't hear the footsteps of Tadashi approaching.

"Hey…Hiro? Is that you in there?" Tadashi giggled.

Hiro shot out from his little refuge with a blazing red face. Hiro opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, and went back into his jacket.

"Do you…are you cold? Do you want to huddle with me in this giant fucking jacket I have?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded and shuffled close to Tadashi. Tadashi opened up the flaps of the jacket and enveloped Hiro into a warm hug. Hiro looked up to a smirking Tadashi.

"How are you not cold?" Hiro asked.

"It's probably because of how tall I am, you know the higher you get the warmer it is? Convection am I right?" Tadashi giggled.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You're literally only 3 inches taller than I am."

"3 inches can make the difference." Tadashi replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my gooodddd!" Hiro groaned. He saw the bus approaching and shoved Tadashi off of him playfully.

Hiro was grinning and Tadashi laughing as they got onto the bus and sat next to eachother. Hiro's anxiousness was melted away, but it slowly came back as the thought of Tadashi meeting his friends came up. Hiro was worried if they would accept him, and hopefully they would become friends as well.

Tadashi poked Hiro and he looked back up to him.

"Sorry, you went quiet and I saw that you were focusing or something. You looked sad." Tadashi looked like he was trying to smile while worried.

"Oh-uh I was just thinking about the lab, and I don't know who is gonna be there, if anybody at all. And… I just…I don't know what they're going to think of you." Hiro said.

Tadashi pats Hiro's shoulder.

"It's…ok. I mean I'm just trying to help you with your project."

"Well yeah I know that…it's just that one of my friends…Gogo…she's a little…protective let's say."

Hiro really didn't want to scare Tadashi but it looked like it was too late. Hiro got up to get off the bus and Tadashi followed, looking worried.

~

Hiro guided Tadashi around the lab and past other students. None of his friends were there besides Honey Lemon and Fred, who were lovingly holding hands as they sat enthusiastically talking about science (Hiro assumed). Hiro sighed in relief in the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with Gogo currently.

"Hey Honey Lemon! Hey Fred!" Hiro waved as he elbowed Tadashi to follow. Tadashi looked like he had seen a ghost. With Hiro getting Tadashi's attention his expression changed and he gave a smile to Hiro instead.

'Wierd...'

"Honey, Fred, this is Tadashi. Tadashi, this is Fred and Honey Lemon." Hiro said, pointing at the couple with both of his hands.

"So, are you two are dating?" Tadashi asked, with a small smile.

Fred and Honey Lemon looked at eachother and smiled. Fred sat up to shake Tadashi's hand.

"Yeah man, are you and Hiro dating as well? Is that why he's introducing you to us? Thank god Gogo isnt here."

Tadashi's froze. He slowly put his hand down, but still had his smile on. His face slowly turned red.

"What?! No! Fred he's here to help me build Baymax!" Hiro pushed Fred playfully.

Hiro looked over to Tadashi.

"Hey…are you ok?" Hiro asked. Tadashi covered his face and turned away.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm ok. Just…just give me a moment." Tadashi replied.

'Was it really that big of a deal? Haha what if he actually has a crush on me. Man that'd be something'

"Well…you can calm down on the way to my workspace. Baymax is in there." Hiro said. He was facing Tadashi, but then turned to leave, hoping Tadashi would follow. An turning his head to look, he saw that Tadashi was.

~

"This. Is Baymax," Hiro pointed to the floor, where he had the part in a pile, not yet fully constructed. "I can fully put him together…but I need your help to program him. When I get the programming done, then I can fully assemble him and maybe tweak him, so I can know exactly what he's able to do."

Hiro faced Tadashi, looking for an answer. He saw that Tadashi had a gleam in his eyes.

"Hiro, I would be HAPPY to help."

~

The programming surprisingly didn't take long. And Hiro decided he would assemble Baymax the next day. It only took all day. But that was the problem. They had missed the last bus. Hiro's apartment wasn't too far, so he decided he was going to just walk there. But then he remembered that Tadashi probably didn't live so close.

"Hey Tadashi…do you want to stay the night at my place? Since your house probably isn't too close to this area." Hiro asked.

Tadashi perked up, even though he was extremely tired.

"Y-yeah. I mean. I mean as long as it's ok with you of course."

"I was the one who asked. C'mon lets go. Oh and by the way I have something I want to ask." He was going to ask about Tadashi rooming with him.

Hiro was walking close to Tadashi to retain heat in the night cold.

"W-what's the question?"

Hiro walked around a bend and got to the apartment complex. He walked up the stairs as Tadashi followed. Hiro opened the door and quickly got the spare room ready.

"Do you want to room with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHHAHAH  
> cliff hanger im sorry  
> also i put that because i wanted to get the chapter out quicker  
> please dont hurt me i love you all
> 
> EDIT: also I need to know from you guys if you want me to focus on this fic or if you think I should also make other fics/one shots


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gives his answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry  
> Ive been EXTREMELY busy with school and ive been doing finals left and right  
> please enjoy this chapter

"W-what's the question?" Tadashi gulped as he followed Hiro. They moved around a corner and there was a big building. Hiro walked up the stairs and Tadashi followed. While Hiro wasn't looking, Tadashi took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"Do you want to room with me?"

~

Tadashi woke up feeling sick. Again. At least if was somewhat of a good kind of sick. If feeling sick was a good thing.

"Maybe feeling sick is a way of knowing that I'm human" Tadashi mumbled into his sheets.

Tadashi rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was going to go see Hiro and help him in his lab today. Tadashi was SUPER excited to do that, but he also felt nervous. Of course anybody would feel nervous talking to the person they liked. But Tadashi didn't want to fuck their relationship up. He was building up confidence talking to Hiro and they were getting pretty close as friends. He still wanted to take it slow, and make sure that Hiro had as well liked him back. Tadashi had to swoon Hiro as much as possible. He didn't want to make Hiro feel bad and date Tadashi out of pity, those relationships sucked.

Tadashi moved the covers off of him and went downstairs to enjoy breakfast with Aunt Cass. He didn't tell her much except that he wasn't going to be at work that day. Cass didn't mind since he worked just about every day, and it wasn't like he was the only person that worked there.

"Will you be back tonight?" Cass asked.

"…" Tadashi paused and thought "I actually don't know, I'll contact you if I won't be back."

Tadashi went back upstairs and got dressed. He checked the weather and added on some extra layers.

~

Walking to the bus stop was absolute hell. It was cold AND windy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, calm the fuck down weather." Tadashi grumbled staring at the sky.

Successfully not getting blown away by the wind, Tadashi made it to the stop. He saw Hiro obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey…Hiro? Is that you in there?" Tadashi giggled. Hiro looked like a little turtle.

Hiro's head came out of the little nest of clothes that he had made with a red face. Hiro opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, and went back into his jacket.

'Ok Tadashi, this is your chance. You can do this.'

"Do you…are you cold? Do you want to huddle with me in this giant fucking jacket I have?" Tadashi asked. He felt like he was about to become a puddle, but he had to make sure his nervousness didn't come through his voice.

Hiro nodded and shuffled close to Tadashi.

'Holy shit yes.'

Tadashi opened up the flaps of the jacket and enveloped Hiro into a warm hug. Hiro looked up to a smirking Tadashi.

"How are you not cold?" Hiro asked.

'Im cold as fuck, but I'm going to be an ass and tease you.'

"It's probably because of how tall I am, you know the higher you get the warmer it is? Convection am I right?" Tadashi giggled.

'Im sorry you're just smaller compared to me and I find it cute.'

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You're literally only 3 inches taller than I am."

"3 inches can make the difference." Tadashi replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Yes, amazing job Hamada, perfect dick joke.'

"Oh my gooodddd!" Hiro groaned. With the bus approaching Hiro shoved Tadashi off of him playfully.

Hiro was grinning and Tadashi laughing as they got onto the bus and sat next to eachother. Tadashi was glad he could make Hiro laugh. He was also glad he could make dick jokes with Hiro. That means that they were pretty close.

Looking over to Hiro, Tadashi saw that Hiro looked a little down.

Tadashi poked Hiro and Hiro looked back up to him.

"Sorry, you went quiet and I saw that you were focusing or something. You looked sad." Tadashi tried to smile while worried.

"Oh-uh I was just thinking about the lab, and I don't know who is gonna be there, if anybody at all. And… I just…I don't know what they're going to think of you." Hiro said.

'They?'

Tadashi patted Hiro's shoulder.

"It's…ok. I mean I'm just trying to help you with your project."

"Well yeah I know that…it's just that one of my friends…Gogo…she's a little…protective let's say."

'Ah I see, he's worried about me meeting his friends.'

Tadashi felt a little scared though. Protective friends could mess up Tadashi and Hiro's relationship.

~

Tadashi followed Hiro around the lab and past other people. He was extremely nervous about this protective friend Hiro brought up. Following Hiro, Tadashi saw that they were approaching a couple.

'Wait a diddly darn second…' Tadashi thought 'isn't that…? OH MY GOD IT IS'

Tadashi's body stiffened. This guy was at the restaurant with Hiro. And here he was again, but this time he was holding and with this girl, and not only were they holding hands, just by the look on their faces, they were a couple.

'Holy shit yes'

Tadashi was overcome with excitement. He wanted to scream right there, but kept it in. Not being able to scream made him jittery.

"Hey Honey Lemon! Hey Fred!" Hiro waved as he elbowed Tadashi to follow. Tadashi was shocked, he didn't want Hiro to know how he was feeling though, so looking down to him, he smiled.

Hiro paused, looking at Tadashi, before continuing on.

"Honey, Fred, this is Tadashi. Tadashi, this is Fred and Honey Lemon." Hiro said, pointing at the couple with both of his hands.

Tadashi couldn't help but ask. To make sure.

"So, are you two dating?" He asked, with a small smile.

Fred and Honey Lemon looked at eachother and smiled. Fred sat up to shake Tadashi's hand.

"Yeah man, are you and Hiro dating as well? Is that why he's introducing you to us? Thank god Gogo isnt here."

Tadashi froze. He slowly put his hand down, but still had his smile on. He could feel his face burn as his heart quickened. He couldn't talk, he was trying to form words but it didn't happen.

"What?! No! Fred he's here to help me build Baymax!" Hiro pushed Fred playfully.

Tadashi saw Hiro looking over to him.

"Hey…are you ok?" Hiro asked. Tadashi covered his face and turned away.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm ok. Just…just give me a moment." Tadashi replied.

'Damn I'm gay.'

"Well…you can calm down on the way to my workspace. Baymax is in there." Hiro said. Hiro was facing Tadashi, then turned to leave. Tadashi took that as he should leave with Hiro as well.

~

"This. Is Baymax," Hiro pointed to the floor, where he had the parts in a pile, not yet fully constructed. "I can fully put him together…but I need your help to program him. When I get the programming done, then I can fully assemble him and maybe tweak him, so I can know exactly what he's able to do."

Tadashi was excited. This was what he wanted to do with his life. As much fun as it was to help out his aunt, it wasn’t his life goal. He just felt a childly giddiness for this kind of stuff. 

“Hiro, I would be HAPPY to help.”

~

Tadashi worked as fast as he could to get the programming finished. He really wanted to drag out the time it took, but he didn’t want Hiro to suspect him or get mad at him. He also would’ve just felt bad altogether. He savored all of the time with Hiro, trying not to get distracted and mess up Baymax’s system. Tadashi followed Hiro out of the lab, and saw how dark out it was. Checking his phone he realised that there were no more buses running.

"Hey Tadashi…do you want to stay the night at my place? Since your house probably isn't too close to this area." Hiro asked.

Tadashi perked up, even though he was extremely tired. His heart started to beat quicker at the sound of that question.

‘Ok, this is your chance, don't blow it.’

"Y-yeah. I mean. I mean as long as it's ok with you of course."  
Tadashi gave a large exhale.

"I was the one who asked. C'mon lets go. Oh and by the way I have something I want to ask." 

‘Holy shitholyshithooooolyyshiitt’

Tadashi noticed that Hiro was walking extremely close to him, and like an anime school girl, Tadashi reacted with a blush and a quickened heart beat.

"W-what's the question?"

Hiro walked around a bend and got to the apartment complex. He walked up the stairs as Tadashi followed. Hiro opened the door and quickly got the spare room ready.

"Do you want to room with me?"

‘Woah. Ok woah.’

“I...I don't know…” Tadashi looked away from Hiro’s gaze. He wanted to accept the offer so badly. Soooo sooooooooo badly. But there were some major consequences if he immediately did. If he answered ‘yes’ too quickly, Hiro would probably be let on that Tadashi liked him. If he didn’t accept at all, he would be missing out on a chance of a lifetime, and Hiro might get the wrong idea that Tadashi doesn't like him. Tadashi had to accept...but not right now. He should wait...he hated to wait, but he had to play the game. “I'll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter  
> and spoiler, youre gonna like the next one~  
> hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So if you didn't see my update thing, it's ok. I just basically talked about how im not dead and the fic isn't either. I think that was the gist of it, but one thing I need to clear up are the ages! Tadashi is like, 25 or 26 in this. And Hiro is 19. And yes he is still in college bc if you're getting a doctorate degree in something it takes like 4-8 years.  
> Oh! And I almost forgot, we hit another thousand! Another thousand people decided to read this for some reason.

Hiro was outside, at the bus stop. Even though it was fall, and nearing winter, it was pretty warm that morning it seemed. Hiro looked over to his side, the side of which Tadashi approaches him every morning. Usually the street next to him and the streets farther down the direction Hiro was looking, were quite busy. This time everything was eerily still. No cars at all were anywhere. Not even people were walking about. Hiro then looked over to the other side, seeing the same thing. Hiro then looked in front of him and felt a chill run through his body. Hiro saw Tadashi in the middle of the road, and had a small smile on his face, accented lightly with a pinkish glow on his cheeks. Hiro's heart quickened. He then heard a noise. For some reason Hiro couldn't move his body and he couldn't look to see the source of the noise. All he could do was look at Tadashi, so he did. Tadashi stopped smiling, and turned his body towards the noise. It was getting louder quickly and Hiro knew what it was that was coming. Hiro was then screaming for Tadashi to move, to get out of the way, all the while, Hiro is unable to move and his heart is beating ever faster. Tadashi only moves his head to look at Hiro before he is hit by a bus.

~

Hiro is jolted awake. His vision is blurry from tears, but what he can see is Tadashi's face. Hiro's heart flutters and he quickly sits up to put his arms around Tadashi's neck. By then Tadashi is extremely alarmed and confused.

"H-hey. . . Hiro, are you alright? What's wrong?" Tadashi asked, trying to use his calmest and soothing voice. Tadashi felt like he was going to freak out himself, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. In even more of an attempt to soothe Hiro, Tadashi held onto Hiro firmly, and started to rub his back in circular motions. 

Both of them sat there on Hiro's bed silently. Feeling the warmth of Tadashi, knowing that he was fine, made Hiro feel much better. Hiro felt so comfortable sitting next to Tadashi, he wanted to sit there forever but, he felt that it would make Tadashi feel uncomfortable. Hiro slightly let go and Tadashi followed. 

'Well I guess that's that' Tadashi thought. He still didn't know what was wrong though, so he looked down to Hiro for an explanation.

Knowing what Tadashi was thinking, Hiro looked up to him and started to speak. " I had a nightmare, as you can see... and in it, you died," there was a slight pause, and Hiro looked away, suddenly feeling self conscious "you were hit by a bus Tadashi."

Tadashi knew that this had seriously upset Hiro, but he could not help but laugh. A small breath of laughter escaped Tadashi's mouth and Hiro looked back up at him with pink accenting his cheeks. Hiro punches Tadashi's arm and Tadashi starts to fully laugh. Hiro then grumpily crosses his arm and turns away from Tadashi. 

"Oh come on! Isn't it ironic? I mean we ride the same bus every single day and then in your dreams I get hit by a bus. How could you not laugh at that?"

Hiro dropped his arms, but still did not turn his body and mumbled a small "Whatever". Both of them sat in silence.

'Awkward...' they both thought. Tadashi then tried to look for an excuse to leave, because he felt like just straight up leaving would be rude. Looking down, he saw he was still in his boxers and quickly stood up. Hiro finally looked back over to him with a questioning face.

"I-I'm I-uh. Clothes." Tadashi said as he pointed to the door, and shuffled out. Tadashi felt like he wanted to scream, and he almost did.

Tadashi quickly put his pants back on and tried his best to groom his hair. He had to use the bathroom, and not knowing where it was he decided to ask Hiro. While nearing Hiro's bedroom, Tadashi bumped into him. There was a small "oof" from the two. 

"Uh, bathroom?" 

Hiro pointed to a door that was diagonal from his room.

~

Hiro and tadashi sat on the couch and ate scrambled eggs with bacon and fruit. It was silent as both of them ate. The tv was off and there was no radio. Tadashi was desperately wishing for there to be something to listen to, anything to distract him. Hiro usually watched tv with his breakfast, but since he woke up a little later than usual, he wasn't quite awake and was lost in thought about school.

'Oh shit,' Hiro thought.

Quickly turning to face Tadashi, Hiro almost out right screamed. "DONT YOU HAVE WORK." With that Tadashi's eyes went wide. He quickly shoveled food into his mouth. 

'FUCKFUCKFUCK SHIT I DIDNT EVEN CONTACT AUNT CASS'

Tadashi was starting to panic. He searched for his phone and opened the screen to see that his aunt had tried to contact him. Also saw that his phone was quickly dying. Tadashi started to quickly pace around the room, dropping curses. Hiro felt bad and tried to calm Tadashi down. He approached Tadashi and put his hands on his shoulders. With that Tadashi instantly eases.

"I'm extremely sorry that I didn't wake you up for work, it had completely slipped my mind." Hiro said.

Tadashi just waved him off and mumbled. "I'm not worried about my job, I can just do extra hours for free... I had stayed the night with you, and I didn't tell my aunt. She is either going to be pissed or worried or both and I don't know which is worse." Tadashi looked at Hiro and gave a sad smile. "I'm just gonna...go talk to my aunt now...excuse me." He then disconnected from Hiro and walked a few steps from him. He didn't know where to go for the phone call, so he went outside.

~

After a longer than wanted phone call, Tadashi finally came back inside. He knew he had to leave, but he had something he wanted to do first.

"Hey Hiro..." Tadashi said, so quiet he was almost whispering. Sitting on the couch and watching tv, Hiro turned down the volume and looked up to Tadashi. "I have to go, but uh...before I do leave, could I maybe...get your number?" Tadashi couldn't look Hiro in the eyes. 

"Uh yeah, sure. Hold on let me get my phone." Hiro went to get his phone and Tadashi did the same. After exchanging numbers, Tadashi left, feeling extremely giddy.

~

"Soooo," Cass smirked. "You spent the night with him?" Her smirk then turned into a full blown smile with small giggles. 

Tadashi was pouting and crossed his arms. "Yes I did, but not like that!" He looked away and smiled to himself. He then looked back up to Cass. "To be honest I thought you were gonna be even more mad at me when I got home." 

Cass was smiling again, but this time she had more of a sincere look. "Honey, I'm still agitated, but I'm just glad that you're fine..." she took a slight pause, turned her body and looked away. "You're the only family I've got...and I'm the only family you have. I couldn't bear losing you..." 

Silence. There really wasn't anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah, it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to get something out to you guys.  
> Also I'm forgetting the week days of which Hiro goes to school, so please be patient with me if I screw it up


	11. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hey guys, as you can see its been a while since i updated. I promised i wouldnt abandon this fic and now i dont know. It was going good at first but now i dont really like it. For now the updates on this will go on pause, until i figure out if ill abandon it, redo it..or something else. I will still try and post some works separate from this. It just takes me a while to write and i always felt rushed to make these chapters. I plan on posting something soon (the next month or two) which ive been working on since august. Its not BH6 though, sorry. Its been so long yall probably dont even care anymore lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive also kinda not been so obsessed with bh6 anymore so i didnt want to write the fic, but im sure ill still update it later on this year. Some personal things as well have come up and as well as school starting, things like these are hard. If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is now bpd-hinatashoyou.tumblr.com


End file.
